History Lesson
by RocketDarkness
Summary: What happens when Joanna meets up with an old hero? Read and review, please!
1. Prologue

PD Prologue 

**_Imperfect Past_**   
_PROLOGUE_

"I always wanted to have Christmas in Turkey," James Bond commented.   
"Is that a Christmas joke, James?" Christmas Jones asked.   
"For me, no," he answered suavely.   
Back at MI6 headquarters, R was searching for their missing 00 agent, Bond, with a heat-seeking satellite.   
"Heat appears orange, so their bodies will be red," R explained. "Aha! There he is!"   
" I thought you said he was with Ms. Jones," M said. "So where is- wait! It's turning redder!" A thin leg came out of the side of Bond's body. "James…" she said.   
" Must be a premature form of the millennium bug," R said, quickly turning off the computer.   
*************   
Joanna Dark woke up, sweating in her satin bed sheets.   
"DAMN IT!" she yelled out loud. She had been having these dreams all month. Strangely enough, she couldn't remember it when she woke up. It really pissed her off. "Oh well," she decided. She'd think about it in the morning. She lay back down, but could not get to sleep. The dream would just come back, she figured. Staring at the ceiling, Jo's thoughts drifted to those of her parents.   
She didn't know who her parents were. All she knew was that her mother died soon after she was born. She was passed from orphanage to orphanage, never being adopted. At the age of ten, however, she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Dark. With that family she met her new brother and sister: Jonathan and Velvet. Thirteen years later, they were also her partners. She glanced at her bedside clock. The faintly glowing numbers read 3:00 AM.   
'I've been up for nearly an hour now,' she thought to herself. Better get some rest. Even if the dream does come back, I'll probably just wake up a little early. With that, she drifted back into restless sleep.   
  
A/N: Prologue. Yep.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Perfect Dark Ch HTML 

**_ Imperfect Past_**   
By RocketDarkness   
Disclaimer: Perfect Dark is owned by Rare.   
_Chapter 1_

Joanna trudged through the main hall of the Carrington Institute. She was extremely tired, as she had not had any serious sleep for over two weeks.   
"Hey Jo!" A voice called to her. Turning around, she saw Jonathan, who was currently catching his breath.   
"What?"   
"Carrington- he wants to see you…" Jo thought he was going to pass out. "It's urgent."   
Joanna headed for the elevator closest to her office. Recently, she was only performing minor operations, hostages and the like.   
'Urgent, huh," she thought to herself, waiting for the elevator. 'Maybe it's a new mission, and a real one at that.' Despite the fact that she had already been an agent for a good two years, Her only major mission was the dataDyne incident, now codenamed Mission Galaxia. Snapping out of her trance, she realized that she missed the elevator.   
"Damn it!" she swore.   
"Joanna! Good to see you!" Carrington greeted. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."   
"New mission, huh?" she said. "Where to?"   
"Uh, yes," Carrington replied, a little flustered that she had guessed it. "Your new mission is in England. It looks like it has the potential to be important."   
"When can I expect a mission briefing?" she asked, curious.   
"You'll have the briefing soon enough. Go now, and get yourself ready." Joanna left, and Carrington sighed. "Good luck, Perfect Dark, good luck."   
Joanna had to gather her necessary equipment. Carrington had left early, because of his high position. And that meant she would have to get her mission briefing from Grimshaw. She groaned.   
Entering Hacker Central, she noticed Grimshaw was busy hacking something for one of their lesser agents. She looked over his shoulder and saw it was the CI test computer that she had hacked during her training. Turning to the computer across the room, she quickly downloaded her mission briefing into her personal eyepiece computer. Sneaking out, Joanna went into the gizmo room.   
"I'm here for my gadgets. According to this, I need a Data Uplink, a Drugspy, and 10 minutes of cloaking."   
"Serious?" the female technician asked. "The cloaking device is usually for serious missions. Hold on a sec, I'll get them." She left the room, and Joanna began to read her mission briefing. 

_Carrington-Joanna, you are to go to London, and meet up with an operative at MI6 Headquarters. You will be working together. He is one of MI6's finest agents, even higher than you in status. Being part of the elite 00 agents, his codename number is-_

"Here's your equipment," the lady said, interrupting Joanna.   
'Right when it was getting interesting,' Joanna mused.   
"Goodbye." Joanna left the room and caught the elevator with Velvet, who had just come from her dorm on the third floor.   
"Hello," Joanna said politely.   
"Hello to you too, sister," Velvet said. "New mission?"   
"Yeah," she answered. Apparently, Jonathan had told others. "Got to get my weapons."   
"Lucky! I still haven't gotten another mission yet." The elevator stopped and they walked to the firing range. Opening the door, Joanna was surprised to have an RCP-120 muzzle staring her in the face.   
"Holy shit!" she screamed, jumping out of the way.   
"Sorry, Jo," Foster said, sheepishly putting the weapon down. " I was testing the cloak on the weapon, and when you opened the door, it broke the area similar to a bullet. That caused the cloak to deactivate."   
"I see," Joanna and Velvet said, although neither of them understood it. "Anyway," Jo said, "I'm here to pick up my weapons."   
"Come this way," Foster said, motioning for Jo to follow. She did, and looked at the computer list.   
"I need a pistol of choice with ten extra clips, a laptop gun with five extra clips, and a combat knife with a sheath," she said, reading off her eyepiece.   
"Falcon 2, I assume?" Foster asked graciously.   
"Of course," Joanna replied. He withdrew the weapons from the glass cases, and handed them to Joanna. Velvet stayed behind and went into the firing range. Joanna headed to the hangar to board the jumpship that would take her back to her native country.   


A/N: Here's the first chapter...I know its short, but bear with me. The story is really deep, at least, if it comes out as I envisioned. 


	3. Chapter 2

PD 2 

**_Imperfect Past_**   
_Chapter 2_

Flying over the Atlantic Ocean, Joanna sighed as memories flooded into her mind. Leaving the country for the first time, Jo thought she would never see it again. Thinking back, she reminisced about her old life. Her family was poor, and she had not always had food every day. She had lived in England for about five years, and then moved to the United States when Jonathan and Velvet's father had gotten a job in Washington. It took some getting used to, but Joanna eventually accepted the US as her permanent residence.   
Peeking out the window of the dropship, Joanna noticed a dataDyne hovercopter in the distance. As it grew larger, she realized that they were definitely after the dropship. Jumping out of her seat, she raced to the cockpit.   
"Evasive maneuvers!" she screamed at the pilot, who was staring at the radar.   
Turning to Joanna, he said, "Go back to your seat, Agent Dark. There's nothing there, so stop fooling around before-" With a jolt, the dropship suddenly swerved to the left. It was now obvious that they were being fired upon. The autopilot had taken over.   
"What in the world?" the pilot shouting, not believing that they were under attack. Pushing the disbeliever out of the way, Joanna quickly deactivated the autopilot and turned the dropship around, carefully avoiding fire from it all the while. Sizing up her opponent, she recalled a part of Mission Galaxia. More specifically, Segment: dataDyne Extraction. She had been under fire by one of these hovercopters when she was fleeing with Dr. Caroll from the entire dataDyne squad. 

  
_ "Take out the copter, or the jumpship will be shot down!" Carrington had shouted, warning her of a deadly hovercopter outside the window. Rushing up the stairs, she blew out a guard's head with a dataDyne shotgun, sending blood and skull fragments raining upon the horrified office workers. Grabbing the rocket launcher they were working with, she blew out a segment of the window, and armed the rocket to 'Targeted Rocket'. As the hovercopter came into view, she locked on and fired. The rocket whistled toward its target, and began circling, as if it was a shark. The copter, oblivious to its doom, turned around right in time to catch a rocket to the windshield. Satisfied, Joanna watched the copter crash to the ground 23 stories below, causing a massive explosion to engulf the streets._

Joanna sat down, and turned on the stealth mode, which greatly quieted the engines. She edged the dropship out from behind the building, scanning all the while for the deadly chopper. Suddenly the chopper flew by mere inches from the windshield, causing Jo to hold her breath…however; the chopper's pilot did not notice her. Pressing a few buttons on the dropship, she quickly activated the targeting system. It slowly locked on, and Jo took this time to select the missile launcher from the weapons choice. The chopper must have sensed its doom, for it quickly turned around, just in time to catch a homing missile to the face. 

A/N: Continue, quit? Yes, no? 


	4. An Announcement

A quick Announcement: 

No, I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've just been really busy, with two college-level classes in tenth grade, a social life, and another fic that I can barely work on in my spare time, because I find it hard to work on another chapter after I've just sent one in. The fic's at http://awn.n-gaming.com . It's based on the game Advance Wars, for Gameboy Advance. If I never finish this...I'll at least post what was going to happen. 

Thanks,   
RocketDarkness 


End file.
